


My Markiplier Ego Headcannons!

by fandom_trashs



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Bing has a YouTube channel, F/M, Headcanon, LGBTQ, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Sexualities, They all need hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trashs/pseuds/fandom_trashs
Summary: Just a bunch of headcannons based off of my versions of Mark's egos. Remember, these are all just my opinons!
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Dr. Iplier/The Host, Googleplier/Bingiplier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Heights

Dark - 5'10

Wilford - 6'4

Dr. Iplier - 6'0

The Host - 5'11

Google(s) - 5'10

Bing - 5'10

Bim - 5'10

King - 5'8

Yan - 5'5

Eric - 6'0

Jims - 5'9

Randal - 6'1

Ed - 5'11

Silver - 5'10

Yancy - 5'9

Illinois - 6'2

Magnum - 7'1


	2. Sexualities

Dark - Bisexual and Genderfluid

Wilford - Pansexual

Dr. Iplier - Bisexual

The Host - Biromantic Demisexual

Googles - Pansexual 

Bing - Gay and Bigender (He/Him They/Them)

Bim - Gay

King - Gay

Yan - Trans Female and Pansexual

Eric - Bi Curious

Jims - Aromantic Asexual

Randal - Straight

Ed - Straight

Silver - Straight and Asexual

Yancy - Bi Curious

Illinois - Pansexual

Magnum - Demiromantic Homosexual


	3. Ages

Dark - 98

Wilford - 124

Dr. Iplier - 36

Host - 38

Googles - 23

Bing - 23

Bim - 26

King - 24

Yan - 16

Eric - 17

Jims - 119

Randal - 22

Ed - 41

Silver - 37

Yancy - 30

Illinois - 29

Magnum - 43


	4. Disaster Gang

As a sorta random headcannon I have, Bing has a YouTube channel and has King, Yan, and sometimes Eric on it alot. They're subscribers named them "The Disaster Gang". Most of the videos with them all in it are either like Markiplier Makes or doing stupid challenges that get them hurt around 99% of the time. (One time Bing and Yan managed to convince King to spend an entire day in a tree and, within the first hour in it, he fell off and broke his arm)


	5. Body Types

Dark - Basically a compact box

Wilford - Ultimate dad bod with a few muscles

Dr. Iplier - Pretty in shape but still cuddly

The Host - Soft boy with muscles. He was more muscular when he was The Author, but since he doesn't get out much anymore, his workout is carrying stacks of books all day.

Google - Fairly muscular considering he's supposed to be the "ideal male body type"

Bing - Like Google except they're a bit more muscular since they actually work out.

Bim - Boy got some muscles from working out (and tearing people's ribcage open), but dudes got **hips**

King - He's pretty skinny but he's strong enough to be climbing up and down trees all day

Yan - She's pretty curvy but she's way stronger than she looks. She could probably carry Host without flinching

Eric - He's **stronk.** Like?? He's baby but?? Whenever he gets too anxious he tries to work out to let out some anxiety so you bet he's strong boy

Jims - Slim boys. Made for running around and rolling on the floor. CJ's arms are a little more muscular than RJ's from carrying around a camera everywhere

Randal - Pretty ripped dude from all the construction

Ed - He has a sorta dad bod mixed with a beer gut. Very cuddly 

Silver - Probably the most muscular/strong out of the egos because of his super powers

Yancy - Muscular boy from being in prison and spending his free time either working out or writing songs 

Illinois - He has some muscle to him from having to do so much on his adventures but just enough for him to still have slight squish

Magnum - **Big.** Not just height but like overall **big.** Could pick up any of the egos like he would be picking up a kitten. **Big boy.**


	6. Nicknames

Dark - Darky, Licorice, Darkipoo, Darky-Baby, Dark Lord, Dad, Mom (All of those are by Wil except for the last two which Yan sometimes let's slip.)

Wilford - Bubblegum, Bubblegum Bitch, Wil, Warf, Papa (Again, that last one is Yan)

Dr. Iplier - Doc, Nurse (Nurse is one that Bing made up as a joke that Iplier absolutely **hates**. It's always used in the 'shut up nurse!' context) 

The Host - Hosty, Hosty Boy 

Google(s) - Googs, Old Man, Old Fart, Lil Bitch, Cutie Calculator, (for Ollie) Sunshine, Glados (Yes all of those are from Bing)

Bing - Clap Trap, Dude-a-tron, Gay Robo Idiot (Most of the egos like that last one) 

Bim - Glitter, Dahmer, Peacock, Bimmy Boy

King - King (it technically is a nickname), Squirrelly

Yan - Yan (again, technically a nickname), Ayumi Zoomie, Yano Lano, Shorty

Eric - Tall Boy, Er, Cutie, Baby Boy (Yan is the one calls him the last two and she refers to him as that _alot._ He doesn't really mind that much though)

Jims - CJ, RJ

Randal - Ran, Birb Boy

Ed - Yee Haw, Edwinward (Bing came up with those and goes absolutely _insane_ whenever Ed gets mad at him for it.

Silver - Sliv, Shep

Yancy - Yance, Danny, Grease Lightning (Those last two are because 1. He loves Grease and 2. He's a greaser, what do you expect?)

Illinois - Noisy, Illy (Yancy started calling him that when they met and as soon as everyone heard they were like 'yep, we will only refer to him as this now') (Also, Wilford will call him by _any_ U.S. state except for Illinois)

Magnum - Maggy, Cap, Daddy Log Legs (Bing is the _**monster**_ that came up with that last one.)


	7. Talents

Dark - His singing is like........yes. Just imagine Where I Want to Be from Chess. _That._ Like.... do I need to say more?

Wilford - Very good at acting. It doesn't even have to be on stage just like, in general. Like, he can act like he never hurt a fly when really there are two bodies in the back of his car soooooo yeah.

Dr. Iplier - Well I mean, he's a doctor but he can also voice act suprisingly well? Quite a few of Host's fans have asked if he has voiced any characters in cartoons. He can also quote quite a few Doctor Who episodes word for word... ~~the fucking nerd~~

The Host - Well, obviously he can write, like, 99998899999999918389 times better than me so... that's cool. But, he can draw really good. Like realistic mixed with Tim Burton. It's even better when you remember he's literALLY _**BLIND.**_

Google(s) - Can do all types of stuff when it comes to mechanics. You don't know how to turn off that notification? Go to Google. Your phone is being slow for seemingly no reason? Go to Google. The only downside is that they tend to get murdery if you ask them to many questions so....... go to Ollie.

Bing - Ohhh Bing can create all kinds of complex little gadgets. He uses his work with software and technology to make gifts for Google, Christmas, ect.

Bim - Bimmy Boy can sing reallll good. I get alot of Brendon Urie vibes from him especially from Victorious. He can hooollldddd those high notes baby.

King - Well I mean he can talk to squirrels so... that's pretty freaking cool dude. He also know some pretty simple ballet and gymnastics so he really do be styling. Also he draws realll good, sort of a SwirlseyPop mixed with Vivziepop type of stylized.

Yan - I imagine Yan has a really good singing voice for some reason. She's also really good at acting but hey, that happens to you when you manipulate and kill people for like 1/2 of your life. In my mind she sorta sounds like Barrett Wilbert Weed for some reason :/ Also v good at improvising.

Eric - Eric is just overall good at anything artsy. Sewing? You bet. Drawing? Hell yeah. Embroidery? Yeah, duh. Also he like, has the voice of an angel. Like straight up Ben Platt over here um-. When Yan first heard him sing she freaked out cause like "He can sing? Oh my god? He really is a living angel?" Same Yan.

Jims - The Jim's can do really complex gymnastics. Like flips, walkovers, ect. They are suprisingly pretty aerodynamic .

Randal - Like Bing, he can just design really complex things fairly easily. However, he designs bigger things (buildings usually). He's also really good at styling hair.

Ed - Ok my mind cursed me with this horrible information and imagery so I must share it here......

_**ED CAN YODEL** _

Silver - Silver can just like, calm anyone in the blink of an eye. It's not even one of his powers but it might as well be. He just has such a soothing presence just basically standing near him relaxes you some.

Yancy - Besides being a literal god at singing and dancing, he can also charm his way out of anything. Like almost Illinois level of charm. And for some reason, when ever I see Robert Manion from Starkid I'm just like **_Yancy Yancy Yancy Yancy_** but like, Yancy would _kill it_ as Professor Hidgens.

Illinois - ~ _Charm~._ Illinois could be talking to the Grim Reaper himself and he'd be able to buy himself a few more years. Very charming. Also high pain tolerance (if you count that as a talent) so that's a plus.

Magnum - Maggie is a really controlling presence, and that's not necessarily a bad thing with him. He's just that type of leading person that when he's put in a group of people, he usually takes charge without even trying or meaning to.

(Can you tell I wrote most of this from 3 to 4 am with no sleep? :))


End file.
